User blog:Hoppingclams343/ITS BACK!!! THANK YOU SHADOW!!!
HAHAHA!!! Thanks to Shadow the admin, I got my OC Battle Royal back. But it is going to be in this blog post in a few minutes. Interlude Wiz: We love to see our Original Charaters duke it out Boomstick: And today were have the results of our last battle Wiz: Jake the Awesome, Hoppingclams343's criminal kid Boomstick: Dubstep, DoctorWhooves5600's Equestria Savior Wiz: Jimmy Rex, Quauntonauts' killer dino Boomstick: And CLUD, Christianthepupbot's Doodlebob! Wiz: Out of order again! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to anilize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who'll win a Death Battle Jake the Awesome Boomstick: Jackson "Jake" Bowie was your average nerdy kid Wiz: He was heavily bullied to the point of actually thinking about ending his own life Boomstick: But being the nerd he is, he used his chemistry set, put in a bunch of punk shit, and made a brew of Awesome. That is literally what he called it! Wiz: But he drank the brew, he got pretty messed up Boomstick: And by messed up... he got a lot of super powers Wiz: He has multiple abilitys including hypnosis, telepathy, and the power to grab things out of thin air Boomstick: He got his Laser Eyes; he simply lifts his shades and fires out the beam Wiz: He can also use multiple brews he keeps stashed in his jacket Boomstick: He can Shotgun Explosion, an extremely dangerous brew that can rupture almost immediately after he throws it. So he better throw it far and hard or his ass is screwed. Wiz: He also has his Invincibility Potion, a potion that makes him completely invulnrable for a few minutes. But he will eventually lose that statis Boomstick: He also has the IKP, the Instant Killing Potion, once it he brew touches anything living, It's to the morge for the poor sucker. Wiz: He also carrys an assortment of guns that are both powerful and deadly Boomstick: He can use a grenade launcher, a pistol, and a crossbow, but he has no ammo so he barely uses them Wiz: Although he's relatively strong, he avoids facing enemies that are stronger then him Boomstick: He is also a bad strategist, afraid of heights, can't swim, and tries to bring down his opponents as quick as he can, wasting his weaponry Wiz: But he has proven time and time again he can be capable of amazing feats. Boomstick: But this 13 year old did some amazing stuff. He has broken out of a max security prison without being noticed, can run 30 MPH, and eventually got Julia Brown, the most cutest girl in school; kill her, he goes berserk. He even got killed sacrificing himself for her but was later resurrected. Wiz: He can do anything, when he wants and where Jake (confronting his school bullies who are backed into a corner): I've been waiting a long time for this. (He fires his laser beams at them, melting their brains) Dubstep Wiz: An Equestrian prophecy said "A pony of great power will be born, given the gift of music, he will defeat the face of evil." Boomstick: Enter Dubstep, the Pony that is in the prophecy! Wiz: Not much is known about his back story but we do know that he is obsessed with music Boomstick: This black and white pony can actually use music as a weapon! Devil Magic, man Wiz: He can use Bass Cannon,an attack that fires lasers that can take out an entire forest. Boomstick: He also has Sound Board, a device strapped to his arm that allows him to do anything..... Dubstep, can you kill my ex-wife? Wiz: Good Lord. Boomstick: He also has Bass Drop, an attack that makes things levitate, then slams it to the ground Wiz: He has a defensive attack called Sound Shield, a bubble that forms around him and blocks all attacks Boomstick: He also has a few distraction tactics, Special Effects does a light show, and Feedback makes people ears ring. Wiz: He can also use Razor Record, he just throws a music record that he aims to hit someone. Boomstick: His most powerful attack is Final Song, a extreme attack that makes people fall apart, kinda like Voldemort. Wiz: He also has his Music Armor, I don't really need to explain that. Boomstick: He has no exploitative weaknesses, and fulfilled the prophecy he was in. Dubstep: (Fulfilling the Prophecy) You know, I'm the most powerful pony on Earth, I'm not about to let Evil defeat me!' ' Jimmy Rex Boomstick: Jimmy Rex was an ordinary dino, doing dino things and watching Barney Wiz: Boomstick! He WAS an ordinary dino, but for some reason a dinosaur he ate made him get all freaky Boomstick: But on the bright side, he got alot of cool powers! Wiz: He can use Super Fire Ray, no need to explain what this attack does Boomstick: He also has Electric Feet, he jumps on a enemy and shocks them Wiz: He can also cause Galactic Earthquakes by stomping on the ground Boomstick: He also has Ice Tail, which is so powerful it can freeze the sun Wiz: He also has lasers that he can shoot out of his eyes. Boomstick: The lasers are so hot, they can melt steel beams! OH THE HUMANITY! Wiz: Hold on Boomstick, that is not his most powerful attack Boomstick: YES TELL ME!!!! Wiz:His most powerful attack is--- Jimmy Rex: HORNRAY!!! Boomstick: What the hell? Wiz: Oh yeah he also has 4th wall awareness Jimmy Rex: Thats right! I can talk to you, and kill you, and annoy you, and--'' '''Boomstick: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!' Jimmy Rex: Ok Wiz: Ok now with that settled, Hornray is an attack when all of his teeth and claws shoot out at a target and not to mention that the teeth are loaded with poison Boomstick: But being the badass he is he has his faults and weaknesses Wiz: He is very hesitant to fight, can get cocky when he gets mad, and swears alot when brash! Jimmy Rex: HEY I DO NOT SWEAR ALOT WHEN IM MAD YOU MOTHERFUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT! Wiz: I rest my case. Boomstick: Ah shut up Wiz i like Jimmy Jimmy Rex: Thanks Boomstick CLUD Wiz: Mitch Bower was a comedian looking for a quick buck Boomstick: But that all changed when he walked into a magic store, got cursed by a wizard, and turned into a powerful being know as CLUD Wiz: After being born he jumped into a computer and became part of the Internet Boomstick: Kinda like those kids from Cyberchase Wiz: He has invisibility powers, fast healing, flight, and heat vision Boomstick: Why do most of the guys on this battle has heat vision? Wis: I dunno Boomstick: His strength is pretty good, he can tank a bus coming right at him! That is the exact same size of my ex-wife Wiz: He has a variety of hand held weapons. Boomstick? Boomstick: He has a the Awesome Sword, a very durable sword that can cut through concrete ''' Wiz: He the Great Hammer, a powerful weapon that can take down a house at best '''Boomstick: He also has the Power Blocker, a protective shield that can deflect bullets. That is as far as it goes Wiz: He has quite a sense of humor, and can't take anything seriously, even while fighting! Boomstick: But if you piss him off, he'll become a fighter and, his seriousness won't change Wiz: But he can "evolve" to better forms Boomstick: Just like Vegeta and Goku, he can go Super Siayan ''' Wiz: First up to bat, SUPER CLUD '''Boomstick: SUPER CLUD gets a 2x everything increase, gets lasers that can wipe out entire forests, and is able to stop time. Wiz: Next up is SUPER DOPER CLUD Boomstick: Everything is increased times 5 and has a new move called Grandest Hour, this attack totally obliterates a person's soul! Except for people who was no souls. Wiz: But as good as CLUD is, he has one weakness, he dies instantly if he gets his head penetrated Boomstick: Can you translate that for me? Wiz: If he gets something in his head, he gone Boomstick: But did alot of amazing things, he killed Cory Baxter when he wasn't looking, matched JonTron in combat, tanked a falcon punch, and beated a clone of himself CLUD: (Text appears above his head) Good luck running from me! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle (The battle begins as a black haired kid known as Jake walks through a forest and into a clearing. Then a 10 ft T-rex known as Jimmy Rex appears in front of them. Then a figure appears in the skys and lands, reviling to be Dubstep, then a hole opens up and a stick figure known as CLUD pixelates and compacts.) Jake: (Looking at Jimmy Rex) I always wanted to be a dino hunter! (He takes out a pistol) Jimmy Rex: Try me tiny! (Dubstep and CLUD starts to laugh) Jimmy Rex: You too Ponyboy! CLUD: (Text appears above his head) HAHAHA! Dubstep: Shut up you Internet freak (CLUD'S eyes turn red) CLUD: (Text appears above his head) Alright you asked for this FIGHT!!! (Jake starts firing his pistol at Jimmy but misses) Jake: Oh CMON! (Jimmy Rex fires laser beams at Jake and CLUD but Jake dives for cover and CLUD just stands there taking no damage) (Dubstep gets out his Bass Cannon and gets ready to fire it) Jimmy Rex: Oh no you don't! (He swings Ice tail at Dubstep but he dodges and fires at Jimmy) (The beam hits Jimmy but does absolutely nothing) Dubstep: What?! (Jimmy hits Dubstep and gets lobed into the air only to start flying) (CLUD and Jake are fighting with each other with CLUD outsmarting him at every point) Jake: Oh for Christ sakes...( He takes out the Shotgun explosion and lobs it at the.....T-rex?) CLUD: (Text appears above his head) WTF? His aim is horrible! (CLUD watches the explosion and watches Jimmy swat at the air) CLUD: (text appears above his head Jake: You might want to turn around. (CLUD turns around to see Jake pointing a crossbow at CLUD's head) Jake: Say goodbye! (Before he can fire, CLUD warps with Jimmy Rex and Jake hits Jimmy's leg) Jake: WHAT THE S***?! Jimmy: Prepare to die! (Jimmy tries to stomp on Jake but he takes out the IKP and chucks it at Jimmy Rex) Jake: Dig your own grave! (The beaker breaks and the brew absorbs into and slowly starts to kill) Jimmy Rex: Must....kill....someone! (Dubstep raises his arm and presses a button on the soundboard causing CLUD to go toward the collapsing dinosaur) CLUD: (Text appears above his head): OH CRAP!!! (Jimmy falls on CLUD and the dino dies) Jake: Wow i killed two birds with one stone! (Jimmy's body starts to rumble and Super CLUD pops out of Jimmy) Jake: WHAT THE?! Super CLUD: (Text appears above his head and looks up at Dubstep): Your going to die! (He flies up to Dubstep with Jake firing heat vision at him) Jake: WHY....DO...I...KEEP....MISSING? (One of the beams hits Dubstep's arm and destroys the Sound board) Dubstep: Oh no! (Super CLUD takes out his Awesome sword and Dubstep gets his Bass Drop ready) (CLUD brings the sword down on Dubstep and Bass Drop stops the sword and the sword gets slammed down to Earth, and stabbed through Jake's foot) Jake: OOOOOOWWWWW!!!! MOTHER--- (He looks up and sees Dubstep and Super CLUD flying right at him) Jake: OH CRAP! (He tries to get sword out of his foot but can't get it out) (He takes out his Invincibility potion and quickly drinks it) (Dubstep and Super CLUD fly at him and Dubstep hits him head on and tears off his foot) Dubstep: HEY GET OFF ME! (He shakes his head and Jake flies off and lands on the ground) Jake: Oh OW!!! (He gets his grenade launcher and aims at CLUD) (Super CLUD takes out his Great Hammer and bats the grenade back at Jake) Jake: Oh lord! (He reaches in the air and grabs a bat and hits the grenade back to CLUD) (The two play Ping-Pong for a minutes until CLUD evolves to SUPER DOPER CLUD) (Dubstep floats in place watching all of this) Jake: (Hits the ball toward Dubstep) BATTER UP!!! (Dubstep activates Sound Shield and blocks the grenade) Jake: This is getting old... (Jake fires heat vision and the grenade explodes covering all of them) Jake: OH NOOOOOO!!!! (Jake incinerates leaving the force-field covered Dubstep and SUPER DOPER CLUD left) Dubstep: This is between you and me now! CLUD: (Text appears above his head) Lets do this! (Dubstep takes out a few razor sharp discs and throws then all at SUPER DOPER CLUD each one hitting him and making scratches on SUPER DOPER CLUD's head) (SUPER DOPER CLUD stops time as Dubstep charges at him) CLUD: (text appears his above his head) Rodeo time! (He climbs on Dubstep's back and unpauses time) Dubstep: What the---GET OFF ME!!! (He flies in barrel rolls and flips and SUPER DOPER CLUD eventually looses his grip) CLUD: AAAAHHHHHH!!! (Dubstep charges at SUPER DOPER CLUD and his horn impales SUPER DOPER CLUD) CLUD: (Text appears above his head) AH OH!!! (Dubstep's horn gets him, SUPER DOPER CLUD, and his horn stuck in the dirt) Dubstep: Your done! (He gets his horn out of the mud only for SUPER DOPER CLUD's healing factor to kick in) CLUD: (Text appears above his head) HA HA! Take that! (CLUD and Dubstep get their ultimate attacks ready) (Dubstep fires Final song and SUPER DOPER CLUD fires Grandest Hour) (The two attacks collide as both struggle to get the upper hand) Dubstep: I...will....not...let....you....BEAT ME!!!! (Dubstep fires extra power into the beam and the beams knocks down SUPER DOPER CLUD as he devolves to regular CLUD) (Dubstep flies down and walks to CLUD) Dubstep: Goodbye! (He stomps on CLUD's head and kills CLUD) Dubstep: Life is good! Massive K.O Results Boomstick: Good God that was brutal! Wiz: Lets go over why each combatant lost Boomstick: Jimmy Rex lost first because of basic stupidity. Saying that he cant concentrate on one thing. Wiz: Jake lost because he is a bad tactician, limited weaponry, and wastes everything he has on one thing Boomstick: And finally CLUD lost because of his immorality and his ability not to take anything seriously, even while evolved. Wiz: In the end, Dubstep sealed the win by brilliance and experience with way more powerful foes Boomstick: In the end, Dubstep made the competition bass-drop like flies ''' Wiz: The winner is Dubstep Next Time '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... (Paul Blart is seen riding his segway) (Larry Daley is seen with his flashlight) PAUL BLART VS. LARRY DALEY!!! Who do you think will win? Jake the Awesome Dubstep Jimmy Rex CLUD COMING SOON!!!__FORCETOC__ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Blog posts